brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Robin (Tim Drake)
DC Universe Juniors |Variations = Super Heroes Hooded Juniors Microfigure See Also:Tim Drake |Accessories = Cape Grapple-gun Hand cuffs Black bo staff Hood |Years =2012-2016 |Appearances = 6857 The Dynamic Duo Funhouse Escape 6860 The Batcave 10937 Batman: Arkham Asylum Breakout 30166 Robin and Redbird Cycle 50003 Batman 851689 Catwoman Minifigure Magnet Set 4493781 Catwoman Magnet Set 853431 Batman, Robin, The Joker Magnet Set }} Robin, aka Tim Drake, is 's trusty crime-fighting sidekick, using his good-thinking and quick acting to help Batman with his fight against evil. Robin appeared from 2012 to 2015 for the theme, Super Heroes. He is the successor of Jason Todd and Dick Grayson. After being succeeded by Damian Wayne,Tim becomes the Red Robin. In most LEGO Batman continuities, Robin is often clumsy and sometimes in the way of Batman. Description There have been two Robin minifigures since the first released in 2006 with the theme. Another variation was released with the Super Heroes theme in 2012 and another in 2013, as well as a scuba variation in late 2014. Super Heroes Variation In 2012 Robin has the same hairpiece as Obi-Wan Kenobi's 2012 Episode III variation, but black instead of dark orange. His domino mask is now black and has more ovular shapes around the eyes, but with a spike-like shape which sprouts upward. Robin's head is now double-sided. His primary side features a more serious face than his previous rendition with his mouth in a frown. The other side is wide open with his top teeth showing to depict him as surprised or screaming. Robin's torso has been updated with the most noticeable changes being a black circle behind the R'' insignia and his utility belt now feature four square packets rather than the straps which extended from the circle in the center before. He has backprinting featuring the back of his belt and the suit's cut on his back. Robin's cape is now black and of the same pointed variety as 's. Robin's arms have been changed from green to red, but his hands are still black. His legs are now red with black hips. Hooded Variant Robin's 2013 hooded variation is similar to his previous one. The differences being a shorter black cape, a black hood instead of a hairpiece, and black legs. It represents his appearance in the ''Batman: Arkham City video game and comics. Scuba Robin's scuba suit is very similar to Batman's, though Robin's is mostly red. He wears a red helmet with blue diving goggles. He wears yellow airtanks, and black flippers. One of his faces is scared, and the other features a scuba mask with a breathing apparatus. His torso has a silver harness with the "R" symbol on it, and he wears a silver utility belt. His hands and hip joint are black. Microfigure His microfigure is included in 50003 Batman. He is red and printed with his standard Super Heroes variant. Video Game Variations In LEGO Batman: The Videogame In the video game, Robin is identical to his appearance in 7783 The Batcave: The Penguin and Mr. Freeze's Invasion. |link=http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/File:439px-Robin.jpg]]He is armed with a red and green batarang and able to use grapple, but his other abilities depend on his suit. In ''LEGO Batman: The Videogame, Robin is able to use different abilities depending on the super suit he is wearing. Each suit has a different look which differential its appearance apart from the others.Like Batman and Batgirl being able to use the same suits Nightwing can use Robin's. In his magnet suit, Robin is able to walk up magnetic walls. It is similar to his standard video game appearance except his arms and legs are recoloured dark grey, there is a "U" shaped magnet strapped to his back rather than a cape, and circular magnets attached to his feet. In his attract suit, Robin is able to collect small, red, yellow, and green LEGO pieces and place them into a special machine which will create something out of them. This variation is also similar to his standard outfit, except his cape is replaced with a yellow tank with a two-digit number on the back to count the number of pieces collected. He also gains a vacuum as an accessory when in this suit. In his tech suit, Robin may activate green tech panels, an ability which may also be used by Scientist. Once again, this suit is similar to the standard video game suit but his arms and legs are recolored white and his cape is replaced with two green antennae. The Dive Suit allows Robin to dive deeper into water, an ability which Killer Croc may mimic. This time, Robin's arms and legs are recolored blue and his cape is replaced by a yellow airtank. Robin wears two black flippers and a black helmet with a transparent red visor. In LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes Robin's appearance in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes is identical as in the two Super Heroes sets he appears in except he has a standard cape in the home console version (the handheld has the bat cape). The concept of Robin having super suits returns, but they generally offer different abilities than in LEGO Batman. In his standard costume he can use a batarang and grapple. Robin's blue, sleeveless acrobat suit arms him with a staff and allows him to throw it onto into holes and then swing on it, or use it as a weapon. This suit also allows him deploy and ride a zorb ball which can knock over enemies or roll it over switches to activate them. In addition to this, it gives him better attack combos. The hazard suit is similar to the suit worn by the Hazmat Guy, but in red with yellow legs and Robin's torso. It shares some of the same abilities as the water suit from LEGO Batman in that it is able to dive. In addition to this, it makes Robin immune to toxic waste and allows him to activate switches covered with the deadly substance. It can also use the hazard cannon to grab shoot water or toxic waste. The water can be used to put out fires. Robin's magnet suit returns, but with a redesign. It has his new torso recolored dark grey, a grey helmet with red goggles, and with a red pin and a blue pin on his back which allows him to control/destroy shiny blue objects. It also once again allows him to climb up blue, shiny metal walls. Robin also has an ice suit which is a light blue version of his suit with a snow cowl,and has a gun that allows him to freeze water and people, also it makes him immune to icy conditions. He is also available in his classic variation on portable versions which refers to the variation that appeared in 7885 Robin's Scuba Jet: Attack of The Penguin. Background Tim Drake was at the circus the day the Graysons were murdered. When Tim was nine years old, he stumbled upon and Robin fighting The Penguin and recognized Robin as Dick Grayson when he saw him perform a complex acrobatic move. He deduced Batman's identity as Dick's adoptive father, Bruce Wayne, and began watching them from afar. After Jason Todd died, he approached Dick, now Nightwing, and tried to convince him to become Robin again. Nightwing refused, but took him to Batman so that Tim could be Robin. Batman wasn't happy with the idea of training Tim, but Nightwing and Alfred convinced him. Robin is depicted as having rivalries with villains such as The Penguin and Two-Face (according to Standing Small and LEGO Magazine, respectively). Robin often works with The Spoiler. In LEGO Batman: The Videogame Robin is a playable character in LEGO Batman: The Videogame on every hero level. Robin was an important character in LEGO Batman: The Videogame and was often seen as a humorous figure. Prologue When Commissioner Gordon lights up the Bat-Signal, Batman and Robin are seen in the Batmobile and on the Batcycle (respectively). They make a sharp turn, supposedly in the direction of the bank Clayface and The Riddler are robbing. The Riddler's Revenge Once some of Gotham's most fearsome enemies escaped Arkham Asylum and teamed up, Robin and headed towards a bank which had been robbed by The Riddler and Clayface. The Dynamic Duo made their way through the streets defeating the Riddler Goons and Henchmen who tried to stop them. At the bank, a fight ensued against Clayface, who was eventually knocked back into a cage in the vault when the security system pumped poisonous fumes into the air. Two-Face arrived in his Armored Truck to rescue The Riddler and a giant key he'd stolen. Batman and Robin were unable to stop his escape, but did manage to plant a tracking device on the truck. Using the tracking device, Batman and Robin followed the truck to Mr. Freeze's old Ice Cream Factory. The duo was immediately attacked by more Riddler Goons and Henchmen, but once they entered the factory, they encountered a new enemy, the Freeze Girls. By reaching the end of the factory, the duo encountered Mr. Freeze and managed to defeat him. The Riddler escaped once again in Two-Face's armored truck, this time with a Freeze Ray. Batman and Robin gave chase to Two-Face's armored car in the Batmobile and on the Batcycle (respectively), successfully destroying it. Two-Face and Riddler went in different directions to try and escape. Riddler was cornered against Police Headquarters. He tried to fend of by making desperate attempts at the duo with his "?" cane, but he was rescued by Poison Ivy at the last moment. s]] In the Batcave, Batman used the Batcomputer to analyze a leaf from the vine Ivy used to save the Riddler. He discovered it was from the Botanical Gardens. Batman and Robin reached the gardens to discover the Janitors and Scientists under siege from not only The Riddler's goons and henchmen, but from humanoid plant creatures, presumably created by Poison Ivy. In a closed off area behind the garden's laboratory, Batman and Robin discovered and defeated Poison Ivy, but The Riddler escaped yet again (this time with mutant vine seeds) when he pointed out to Batman that Ivy caused Robin to fall in love with her, Robin had back to the batcave, while Ivy was arrested. Back in the Batcave, Robin attempted to solve the clues The Riddler had left at each of his escapes and concluded he was planning a siege on the Eiffel Tower. With the help of Alfred, Batman discovered his real plot was to stage a siege on the Gotham Gold Reserves. And sure enough, inside the Gold Reserves, they discovered Riddler and Two-Face. Two-Face created a diversion for the duo by shooting a nearby barrel of toxic waste onto the floor while The Riddler continued on. Using the Attract Suit, Robin created a swamp boat in which he and Batman used to reach Two-Face. A fight ensured in which Two-Face was nearly defeated, but he got away at the last moment, calling more henchmen and goons to cover him in his flight. Batman and Robin followed Two-Face through the vault. When they reached the gold in the center Riddler, who had already arrived, ordered Two-Face to attack duo. Two-Face was once again almost defeated, but ran to the side of The Riddler at the last moment. The Riddler then used the vault's defense laser to try and defeat the Dynamic Duo. Batman and Robin used the chromed gold in the vault to deflect the laser beams back at The Riddler until his laser was destroyed. The Riddler then changed his tactics to using the mind control technology in his "?" cane to take control of a whimpering Two-Face, and attack the Duo himself. Eventually, both Riddler and Two-Face were knocked back into a pile of gold bars, subduing them both. Power-Crazed Penguin When the Gotham Diamond was stolen from a museum, Batman and Robin found Catwoman fleeing from the scene and gave chase to her on the rooftops of Gotham. They caught up with her, once and a short fight ensued, after which Catwoman escaped. The duo continued to follow her above the city until she was finally cornered. She drew Batman in for a kiss, which Robin found disgusting. Shortly after, she threw the diamond to the streets below, causing Robin to go after it, failing to catch it. Catwoman was then arrested and placed in a police van. While on his watercraft, Robin, along with Batman in the Batboat, were ambushed by Penguin Goons in submarines. The duo worked their way through the harbor, to find The Penguin's Submarine. The submarine was destroyed, Penguin and Killer Croc, (who had helped Penguin escape the museum earlier) headed for the sewers. Batman and Robin caught up with the criminals, but Killer Croc threw the door which gave access to the sewer in Robin's direction to cause a diversion. Batman and Robin followed the criminals into the sewer where they were attacked by Penguin's Henchmen and Goons. The Duo eventually reached the Police Headquarters, by way of the sewage system, to find Catwoman had been freed and that she had fled the scene with Penguin. Killer Croc was waiting for the dynamic duo in an area of toxic waste where they couldn't reach him, and began throwing nearby debris in his direction. When Croc would briefly and periodically change his tactics and charge at Batman or Robin, the duo used the time to strike and defeat him. When Croc fell against the wall, he dropped a flyer for the Gotham City Zoo. When Batman and Robin reached the zoo, they discovered the Man-Bat in the hull of a boat Penguin had been using as a lookout. Man-Bat was wrapped in his own wings and defeated. Batman and Robin continued on to the "Arctic World" exhibit of the zoo to discover Police Officers had been defeated by a large group of Robotic Penguins. Batman and Robin made their way past the Penguin Minions and the returned Freeze Girls to a cave in the exhibit. In the cave, Batman discovered a satellite dish (which had been stolen by Bane previously) powered by the Gotham Diamond which controlled the Penguin Minions which were assaulting the city. Batman redirected Penguin's bombers into treadmills which gave power to the satellite, cutting off its power. Penguin, Catwoman, and the Freeze Girls attacked the duo, only to be defeated and returned to 7785 Arkham Asylum. Joker's Return While shopping for a new cape on the Batcomputer, Batman received a transmission of The Joker laughing at his camera. Alfred helped Robin to arm Bat-copter for the journey to the factory which transformed the Red Hood into the Joker to investigate. In the factory, Batman and Robin were attacked by Joker Goons and Henchmen. In the back of the factory, the duo discovered The Mad Hatter extracting the factory's chemicals. He made attempts to subdue Batman and Robin with his mind-control technology, but failed as he could only control one at a time. Meanwhile, Joker and Harley Quinn had captured Commissioner Gordon and threatened to kill him if the duo did not act. Batman and Robin reached the carnival where Gordon was being held, and a fight ensued with Harley Quinn, while The Joker escaped on his helicopter. Gordon was freed and Harley was contained in a Police Van for the time being. Batman and Robin meant to give chase to Joker in his helicopter, but ended up pursuing Scarecrow in his bi-plane. Scarecrow's bi-plane was shot down and crashed into Joker's helicopter in its fall. Both aircrafts were destroyed and the dynamic duo left both villains for dead, not to noticing that they survived by clinging onto weather balloons and fell through to the Gotham Art Gallery, where Scarecrow was captured by the Police. Joker, however, escaped the gallery and met with Killer Moth, who was to help him reach his destination. While on their way, they encountered Gordon, freed Harley Quinn, and were causing havoc on the nearby Police Forces. Batman received a transmission of the trouble on the Batcomputer. He and Robin reached the scene of the crime to find Killer Moth still there. They gave chase to him through the city streets. They eventually cornered and Robin threatened him with a bottle of insect-spray to tell them where Harley and The Joker were. Moth pointed through a hole in the wall he was pinned up against and Joker's truck was seen pulling up the Gotham City Cathedral shortly afterwards. Batman, Robin, and the remaining Police Forces rushed to the Cathedral. To gain entry, Robin opened up a window of which Harley Quinn jumped out. He and Batman used the water turrets mounted on the back of police vans to defeat her. Batman and Robin chased Harley to the top of the Cathedral where she and The Joker hid in giant bells. Once they were discovered by the duo, Joker summoned his helicopter for protection, but once the helicopter was destroyed again, it collapsed the platform which The Joker and Harley were on, knocking Harley unconscious. The Joker then attacked the Dynamic Duo, successfully defeating them with his Joy-Buzzer and knocked them unconscious. Harley was revived by the time Batman was. Batman threw a Batarang at the giant bells which disturbed the bats in the tower who attacked Harley and Joker who were then arrested by Commissioner Gordon and sent back to Arkham Asylum. Epilogue Batman and Robin scale the side of Arkham Asylum with their Grapple-Guns. The Joker looks up out of the window in his cell and begins to swing his fist in anger. At the top of the asylum, the Bat-Signal shines. Batman and Robin aim their guns in the direction of the signal and the game ends with a close up of the bat logo on Batman's chest. In LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes In LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, Robin is a main character. When the Man-of-the-Year award ceremony was raided by The Joker, Harley Quinn, The Penguin, The Riddler, and Two-Face, Joker steals the award, and just as he is giving his "acceptance speech" Batman and Robin burst through the stage on the Bat-boat. Joker, Penguin, Riddler, and Two-Face escaped through the stage's trapdoor, while Harley fought the Dynamic Duo. She was defeated, and Batman and Robin began to search for and defeat the other villains. Joker was able to escape the theatre, however, and made it to his boat. He was chased by Batman and Robin in the latter's helicopter with Batman hanging from a rope ladder. Joker threw chattering teeth to cut the ropes, but Batman summoned and landed in the Batwing. Batman and Robin chased him through to the Amusement Mile, where Batman disrupted the water with the Batwing's wing and caused Joker's boat to go ashore. After several failed attempts to destroy the Batwing, Joker was caught in a bat shaped net and sent to Arkham Asylum. Robin was disappointed, as he got no credit for Joker's capture. At this moment, Superman arrives and apologizes for not being there to see Bruce Wayne get the Man of the Year award, then scolds Batman for making such a mess fighting crime and flies off. Batman clearly hates Superman, but Robin likes him. Batman and Robin arrive at Arkham Asylum to stop the breakout Joker caused with the Deconstructer, and try to stop Catwoman, The Riddler, Two-Face, Harley Quinn, The Penguin, Poison Ivy, and Bane from escaping. The getaway fails and the villains are put back in custody. Batman notices an oddly sparking brick, and the two go to Joker's cell to investigate, defeating The Scarecrow on the way. Batman identifies Lex Luthor to be behind Joker's escape, and the two head to Ace Chemicals, where Joker has just been reported to have broken in to. A fire starts, but Superman saves the two from falling into the fire and helps them put it out, then flies off to save other people. Robin tries to convince Batman that they might need Superman's help, as the chemicals Joker stole make an approximation of Kryptonite, and the Man of Steel has experience against Luthor, but Batman insists they don't need him. Tracking down Luthor's vehicle, the Juggernaut, which carries Kryptonite, Batman and Robin get into the vehicle and retrieve the Kryptonite Joker created, but the villain uses his hand buzzer to repel them. Batman rams the Juggernaut, but Joker unleashes the Deconstructor and destroys the Batmobile. Batman and Robin take the Kryptonite back to the Batcave, where they find that it isn't true Kryptonite, and store it away. Robin notes that Batman sees the worst in everybody, as they have lots of Kryptonite stored "in case Superman decides to be a bad guy one day." However, Lex and The Joker were tracking the false Kryptonite and break into the Batcave, destroying all of Batman's vehicles, then to add insult to injury, destroy the Batcave and take all the Kryptonite. Superman saves the Dynamic Duo from the destruction of the Batcave, and Batman finally enlists his help to get the Kryptonite back, while Robin stays to repair the vehicles. Much later in the game, when Joker and Lex begin their vote-rigging campaign, Batman and Superman destroy their robot's mind control gas mechanism. Superman also damages their power source and faints, as the power source was actually Kryptonite. Joker, furious, tries to use the Deconstructor on Batman himself, but Robin arrives just in time to deflect the beams from the Deconstructor with his own Batmobile. Batman tells him he did a good job, which Robin is shocked about. The two run from the Joker's robot, and leave a trail of Kryptonite in the shape of Joker's face to alert the Justice League. Realizing their plan has failed, Luthor decides to attack Wayne Tower, but Superman and Wonder Woman keep the tower from falling. Batman, Robin, Cyborg, and Green Lantern enter through the base of the tower and knock the Joker's robot off the tower, then with the rest of the Justice League, they destroy the robot along with 6862 Superman vs. Power Armour Lex and take the two into custody. Batman tries to say they don't need help repairing the Batcave, but Robin insists they'd like the help of the Justice League. Along with the other superheroes, Robin laughs when Batman states he was asking Green Lantern, not Superman to help rebuild the Batcave, to which Green Lantern replies that his light isn't Batman's color. Notes * In LEGO Batman: The Videogame, Robin is voiced by James Arnold Taylor. Taylor also voices Obi-Wan Kenobi in Star Wars: The Clone Wars and Spider-Man in LEGO Marvel Superheroes. * In the prototype of his Super Heroes version, he had a yellow cape. * While several items have revealed that Tim Drake is the current Robin and that the Super Heroes variant is based on, LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes said the Robin alias was used for Dick Grayson, even though Nightwing is also in the game. * In LEGO Batman 2, Nightwing could use Robin's suits even though he would turn into Robin.When Robin is scanned with sensor suit, Like The Riddler has a hairpiece. Gallery of Variants Gallery of Video Game Variants LEGO Batman: The Videogame LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes }} LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham LEGO.com Description Description from LEGO Magazine Appearances * 6860 The Batcave * 6857 The Dynamic Duo Funhouse Escape * 7783 The Batcave: The Penguin and Mr. Freeze's Invasion * 7885 Robin's Scuba Jet: Attack of The Penguin * 10937 Batman: Arkham Asylum Breakout * 30166 Robin and Redbird Cycle * 50003 Batman * 76027 Black Manta Deep Sea Strike * 76062 Mighty Micros: Robin vs Bane Video Game Appearances * LEGO Batman: The Videogame * LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes * LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham * ''LEGO Dimensions'' Book Appearances * LEGO Batman: The Videogame Prima Guide * LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes Comic Book Mini-movie Appearances * LEGO Batman Short Movies * LEGO Batman: The Movie - DC Super Heroes Unite '' Magnet Appearances * 851689 Catwoman Minifigure Magnet Set * 4493781 Catwoman Magnet Set * 853431 Batman, Robin, The Joker Magnet Set Gallery GCIRobin.png|CGI Robin Robin back..png|Back Printing B2 6.png|Robin's Hazard suit in LEGO Batman 2 B2 4.png|Robin's Acrobatic suit in LEGO Batman 2 B2 2.png|Robin using his Hazard canon in LEGO Batman 2 Robin bs.png|Robin piloting his helicopter Robinlb2.jpg|Robin in a promotional image for LEGO Batman 2 Robin AC promo.png|Promotional image for LEGO Batman 2 LB2 Bane BAC-Parody Final 040312-140x156.jpg|Bane holding Robin LEGO_Justice_League.jpg|Robin with the Justice League Robin CGI.jpg|CGI CGI Robin.png|A CGI of Robin using a rope to scale a building Robin_board_game.jpg|Robin in the board game cover Robin_the_movie.jpg|Robin in LEGO Batman: The Movie - DC Super Heroes Unite See Also * Robin (Dick Grayson) * Robin (Damian Wayne) * Nightwing * Tim Drake * Damian Wayne * Batman (Minifigure) * Robin (Jason Todd) References Category:Batman Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2006 Category:Super Heroes Minifigures Category:DC Universe Minifigures Category:LEGO Dimensions Minifigures